


Welcome To My Parents' House (King Must Have His Castle)

by CapedCommissioner (smittenbritain)



Series: Why Don't We Get Nasty? [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caught in the Act, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/CapedCommissioner
Summary: If there was one thing Dick had learned about being cockblocked for two months, it was to be a little more spontaneous whenever he saw Wally. Sometimes that meant springing a date on him, and sometimes that meant making out in a closet just to get a few precious minutes alone.Their timing couldprobablyuse a little work, though.(Or, five times Dick and Wally get caught in various compromising positions, and the one time they managed to get away with it.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Why Don't We Get Nasty? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Welcome To My Parents' House (King Must Have His Castle)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, another accidental series! It's not essential to read the previous instalment for this to make sense; all the summary you need was that they were accidentally interrupted for two months until they could sleep together again. Also, yes, all titles for this series (including the series title itself) are going to be from 'Welcome To My Parents' House' by Ninja Sex Party. 
> 
> Also after posting I remembered there was Iris/Barry in the first one and this has Hal/Barry if you squint so you know what... they're poly now.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @capedcommissioner!
> 
> Note: Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

**1**

If there was one thing that their series of interrupted  _ Date Nights _ had taught Dick, it was that sometimes, it was better to improvise in his love life. 

There was, of course, something to be said for putting in some effort. Dick loved doing it, loved the way it brought the same fond smile to Wally’s face when he came back to a home-cooked meal or his favourite takeout already on the coffee table, but clearly, it wasn’t always feasible. As amusing as it was in hindsight to be caught off guard so frequently in such a short space of time, Dick did appreciate actually spending time with Wally, and so he took to being spontaneous in the hope that maybe, just maybe, they could get away unscathed. 

So far, it had worked a treat. They saw more of each other, and they had the thrill of a quickie to look forward to now and again.

Having said that, he did still like to plan  _ some _ things out, and the beach behind Titans Tower had always struck him as a good spot for a picnic. As a group, they’d had their fair share of hanging out on the sand, laughing and batting a volleyball back and forth, but there had never been a good opportunity to make good on that picnic idea when it was just him and Wally. Usually, they were too busy when they were both in the city, or they were split enough that they just passed each other by until one of them stumbled to the other’s apartment one weekend to sleep together in the most literal sense. 

It was a shame, though, Dick thought, staring out of his window in the Tower; there was a rock there that made a little hidden cove, where they could tuck away from prying eyes. Really, it was the perfect place to hide and have a private moment alone. It was a crime to  _ not _ use it.

Luckily for Dick, Wally was usually game for surprises. 

All Dick needed to do was prepare a backpack while Wally went about his usual post-run routine of a shower and a change of clothes, and as soon as he was dressed, Dick took him by the hand and pulled him back out into the sunshine again. 

“Where are we going?” Wally asked, fond and amused.

“You’ll see.” Dick shot him a smile. “It’s a surprise.”

Dick squinted up at the sky on their way down from the Tower. Even the weather seemed to be working in their favour today; it was often decent enough here, but right now the sun was hot and the sky was beautifully clear, with not a single cloud in sight. It was comfortably warm, to the point that Dick was already considering basking in the sun after they’d eaten. 

The sand shifted under his sneakers, so he lifted his and Wally’s joined hands for balance on their way towards the ocean. He glanced back just to catch a glimpse of Wally’s face, drinking in the pure delight there as he stumbled closer with a breathless giggle. He jostled Dick as he crashed into his side, so he looped his arm around Wally’s shoulders instead as they rounded the rocks, picking their way over to the flat expanse of sand near the slight overhang. 

It was better than Dick had imagined; nobody could see them from the Tower, so they would, ideally, get some peace and quiet for once. He didn’t know yet whether they’d take advantage of that, but just the knowledge that they had some privacy was welcome.

He released Wally’s hand and swung the backpack around to reach into it, just so he could flick the blanket out onto the sand with a little bit of flair. It made Wally huff with quiet laughter, and that was all Dick wanted, in the end; he grinned to himself as he sat, patting the empty space next to him. “Have you figured it out yet?”

“A picnic?” Wally asked, an eyebrow raised. He knelt next to Dick, and then shifted, turning to stretch his legs out in front of himself instead. It left Dick with plenty of room to lay out his treasures - some sandwiches, some fruit, a couple bottles of water - between them. 

“Bingo,” Dick said. Satisfied, he leaned back on his hands to watch Wally pick through the offerings. He made a small noise of delight when he found a sandwich with his favourite filling, and Dick tried not to be too pleased with himself. “I figured since we struggled with planning out dates, I’d spring one on you. Maybe we won’t get interrupted.”

Wally looked up from the sandwich in his lap just to shoot Dick a blinding smile. The sun made the green of his eyes glitter like emeralds, beautiful and shining with the happiness brimming underneath. It took Dick’s breath away for just a moment, leaving his head spinning with too much  _ want _ for such a situation. Overcome, Dick leaned across their lunch to kiss him; Wally hummed quietly against his lips, melting against him easily and chasing Dick when he tried to pull back.

“Eat your sandwiches,” Dick laughed, pecking his cheek to sate him. “I know what you’re like after a workout.”

“Planning on giving me another one?” Wally asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Dick gave his elbow a light slap before he reached for his own sandwich. “In public, Walls?”

“It hasn’t stopped you before.”

“Well, now that’s just unfair.” Dick unwrapped his sandwich and leaned back against the flat bit of rock behind him. Wally settled in beside him, pressing their shoulders together as they ate; he was hotter than the sun, burning against Dick through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He tucked the wrapping neatly around the bread to keep his fingers clean, and as he lifted his sandwich, Dick added,  _ “You _ initiated about half of those public ones.”

Wally shrugged. He somehow managed to look perfectly smug as he chewed. “Well, you see,” he said, holding his bottle of water between his knees so he could unscrew the cap, “I have the  _ hottest _ boyfriend in the world, and I just can’t keep my hands off of him.”

“Funny,” Dick said, “because I thought  _ I _ had the hottest boyfriend in the world.”

Wally arched an eyebrow. “Have you  _ seen _ yourself, dude? You’re a fifteen out of ten before you’ve even gotten out of bed.”

“You’re biased.” Dick glanced away, out at the water surrounding the Tower, just so he didn’t have to think about the prickle of warmth on his cheeks. Plenty of people had expressed their thoughts about his looks, but Dick only really appreciated it when it came from Wally. It was  _ different, _ comforting rather than awkward, although it did leave him more flustered than he’d freely admit; Wally was already powerful enough on his own, he didn’t need Dick’s encouragement.

Then again, judging by his sly smile, he knew exactly what effect he had anyway. “I’m right,” he said, grinning as he took another too big bite of his sandwich. 

The food didn’t last long, not when there was a hungry speedster at the picnic. Dick didn’t mind; he was content to grab an apple and a couple of grapes when he could steal them, choosing instead to bask in Wally’s presence like he was his own personal sun. The trash ended up shoved into the backpack, and then Dick kicked it down to their feet so he could press against Wally from shoulder to ankle, ready for a rare moment to doze while they digested. Wally’s arm looped around him as Dick tilted his head against his boyfriend’s, and he hummed with quiet contentment as they gazed out across the sand.

Dinners in the privacy of their apartments certainly had merit, Dick thought, but there was something to be said for relaxing here, in the shade of the rocks while the water lapped at the little beach. Here, the world they lived and worked in seemed impossibly far away, far enough that for the moment, Dick forgot they were ever heroes.

And then Wally nudged him, and Dick could feel the grin he pressed into his hair. “Yeah?”

“Have we ever made out on a beach?” Wally asked. 

“Mm, I don’t remember,” Dick hummed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “There’s one way to make sure.”

Wally shifted next to him, and then he swung a leg across Dick’s hips so he could get comfortable on his lap. His hands found Dick’s shoulders, and his fingers curled to gently grip them, as if he needed to for balance. The sand shifted underneath the blanket, but soon settled once Wally stopped moving. There was a playful little smile on his face as he fiddled with the ends of Dick’s hair, one that spelled trouble for Dick in the best kind of way.

“We can definitely make sure,” Wally agreed, flashing him a bright, white grin. “Maybe try to jog our memories.”

“We can try really hard.” Dick’s hands came to rest on Wally’s hips. He flirted with the hem of his shirt, toying with the idea of sliding underneath. 

The sun had made him warm and lazy like a cat, but he was still eager for the slow press of Wally’s lips against his own. His eyes fluttered shut as he sighed with quiet pleasure, content to relax into the easy rhythm Wally set. 

There was, for once, no rush. Dick lost track of time as they kissed, conscious only of the way one of Wally’s hands drifted up to cup his cheek and the soft rush of the water in the distance. His fingers were warm points of contact behind his ear and down his neck, hotter than the sun and just as welcome. He leaned into it,  _ craved _ it, made a soft noise when Wally pressed just a little closer and cradled the back of his head.

_ Yeah. _ This was what really worked about the impromptu dates. It soothed the ever present itch in Dick’s chest, the one that worried at him when he and Wally were apart for too long. These stolen moments were the perfect way to breathe and reaffirm, a cocktail of emotion and sensation that left him loose-limbed and relaxed like nothing else.

He was so caught up in the kiss that he didn’t notice the way the sound of the water changed. The gentle waves became a quiet hiss, and the following crunch of sand underfoot was lost under the determined thud of Dick’s heartbeat.

Cool droplets of water showered across his face, hard enough that he almost wondered if it had started to rain. Dick felt the way Wally’s lips twisted with surprise at the cold, and then he pulled away, turning in Dick’s lap to glance up at the sky-

Only for a sharp wolf whistle to snag their attention.

Garth lingered by the corner of the cove, grinning. One hand was raised, and a column of water hovered behind him playfully threateningly, waiting for his command. He let it drop a moment later, just so he could fold his arms and smirk at them. “Having fun?”

“We were until you interrupted us!” Wally called back. He shook with suppressed giggles; Dick could feel it in the way his sides jumped under his hands. “Fuck off, Garth!”

Garth laughed, but he did continue his walk back up towards the Tower with an amused little wave. Dick buried his snickers in the collar of Wally’s shirt, and he waited until Garth was (hopefully) out of earshot before he murmured, “Should’ve seen that one coming. I knew he was coming back today.”

“And you brought me down here for a romantic picnic anyway?” Wally placed his hand over his own heart, mock offended. “Richard Grayson.”

“Oh, I see, pulling out the full name now,” Dick snorted. He leaned back against the rock again, eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. “I make one small slip-up on an otherwise perfectly romantic date, and then I’m not getting kissed.”

“Shut up, you’re still getting kissed.” Wally looped his arms around Dick’s neck with a private little laugh, one that puffed out across Dick’s lips as Wally leaned in again. He was still giggling when Wally’s lips brushed against his own again, but it soon died in his throat when Wally made an insistent little noise into his mouth. After that, he was much more occupied with other things, and he was much too busy to remember that Garth had ever caught them.

* * *

**2**

There were benefits that came with using the gym in the manor.

The main one was the locker room. Here, Dick didn’t even necessarily need to actually make sure his was locked before he headed through into the gym or, like now, left his things in there while he showered. If there was one thing that his brothers were eager to grant, it was privacy; the lockers were sacred ground, untouched when it came to snooping or prank wars, and that extended to the rest of the room, too. 

Another benefit was the fact that Wally could wait for him. He was there now when Dick emerged from the showers, leaning against the row of lockers right next to Dick’s, a smile fixed on his face. “Can’t believe I missed you in a towel.”

Dick rolled his eyes as he opened his locker just to trade his shower gel for his phone and wallet. “I finished my workout ages ago, Walls, you missed it by a while.”

“Shame.” Wally tilted his head, considering Dick with that sly little smirk that meant he was plotting something. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where his thoughts were headed. “Any chance of getting you back into the shower, or…?”

“In my room, maybe.” Dick closed his locker, and then propped himself up against it to face Wally. There was a little crackle of tension there, hovering between them like the lightning he so often saw racing across Wally’s skin; it had been a good couple of weeks since they’d had the chance to have some time alone, and Dick had been sorely looking forward to Wally’s visit to Gotham. “Not here. Jason’s still in the gym.”

Wally scooted closer. His shirt bunched up at his shoulder, and he wiggled his eyebrows. “Can’t I just kiss you hello?”

Dick cocked his head, pretending to think about it. “Okay, sure, I guess you can.”

“Awesome.” Wally grinned, and he sought out Dick’s fingers to tangle them with his own. He tugged him closer, close enough that he could lean in and bump their noses together. “Hi.”

A smile appeared on his face without his permission. Wally was just too  _ adorable. _ “Hi,” Dick laughed quietly. 

Wally’s free hand came up to cup Dick’s cheek, his thumb brushing across the soft space just underneath his eye, and then he closed the gap between them. 

Thoughts of the semi-public space fled Dick’s mind instantly. The simple relief of having Wally here, of being able and allowed to touch him for longer than a fleeting brush of the hand… God, it was like a glass of water after a long patrol without a drink, a breath of fresh air after too long in the thick Gotham smog. Every cell in his body hummed as the world slotted back into place again, just as Wally slotted in against his side and eased him back against the lockers.

Dick  _ melted. _ The fingers of one hand tangled in Wally’s shirt, holding him close - not that he needed to urge him, not when Wally was already pressed against him from head to toe - and the other skimmed down his side, curving to fit against the shape of his hip. 

It was only supposed to be a greeting kiss, but warmth pooled under Dick’s skin, slowly flooding every one of his senses. He’d missed Wally, and now he wanted to drown in him; it took all he had not to clutch at him harder right now, or drag him over to the benches in the middle of the room. He certainly didn’t have the coordination to do so, but his imagination handled that for him, offering flashes made from memories and half-formed fantasies just to make his heart pound a little harder.

Wally made a quiet noise into the kiss, soft and wanting, and Dick inched his fingers into his hair-

There was a sound like a gunshot, a metallic thud, and Dick jolted against Wally; he banged his elbow against his side, and Wally cursed quietly into the space between them. 

Dick peered over his shoulder, half tensed, only to exhale a heavy breath when he saw Jason standing there, grinning, his fist against a locker. Clearly, he’d slammed his hand against it to startle them like the little shit he was, and he laughed now as he snagged a fresh towel from the shelf.

“Asshole,” Dick huffed, slumping back against the lockers.

“Don’t make out in public spaces, then,” Jason teased. He draped the towel over his shoulder as he lingered in the doorway to the showers. “I won’t tell Bruce as long as you’re gone by the time I get out.”

“Like you haven’t brought Roy down here before,” Wally snorted. He pulled away from Dick anyway, though he kept their fingers tangled together; hopefully, they were on the same page about picking up where they left off as soon as they were somewhere more private. “I swear you guys are down here most of the time.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah,  _ actually _ working out.”

“Whatever you say.” Dick pushed off from the lockers, tugging gently on Wally’s hand as he headed for the door. “Enjoy your shower, Jase. I’ll remember this the next time I catch you and Roy.”

All he got in reply was a laugh, and then the door swung shut behind them. 

Luckily, unlike the last time Jason had caught Wally and Dick in an intimate moment, it didn’t spell an end to the evening. Wally carried on ahead, his eagerness feeding his momentum as he led the familiar path to Dick’s room, and before he knew it, Wally was nudging him back onto the bed to undress him all over again. 

* * *

**3**

Running into Wally on the Watchtower was rare. Most of the time, there was no need for two Flashes up here; if there was a League meeting, Barry would be the one to attend, and Dick rarely followed Bruce up to them anyway. The only way he found himself up there was for a case, usually when he needed some wider reaching technology than the Batcave offered, and he tagged along to bounce ideas back and forth with Bruce. 

Wally, however,  _ never _ had a reason to be up here, and yet somehow Dick found himself knocking into him in the corridor outside the League meeting room. 

He steadied him with his hands on his shoulders, and Wally’s laughter-filled apology died on his lips as he realised just who was holding onto him. The amusement turned sweeter, fonder, as he met Dick’s eyes, and the way he leaned against him turned more casual and playful as he drawled, “You come here often?”

“Now and again,” Dick said, tilting his head with a lopsided grin. “What about you?”

Wally raked his gaze up and down Dick’s body, giving him a quick once over. “I could be persuaded.”

Truth be told, Dick wasn’t quite sure how a flirty, teasing greeting turned into them squeezing into the nearest closet, but Dick was a little too busy trying to keep his hands on Wally to question it too much. They didn’t even bother to remove their masks; Dick smoothed his gloved palm over the back of Wally’s head, up to where his hair began to spill out through the gap in the cowl, only to skate away moments later to get his hands on Wally’s hips instead. He backed him into the shelving as the door drifted shut, open a sliver just for a tiny bit of light as they crashed together. 

“God,” Wally murmured, gripping Dick’s shoulders to drag him closer. Something clattered on the shelves behind him, but Dick ignored it in favour of stroking his way down Wally’s back, tracing all of that pent up energy vibrating under the suit. “Someone’s gonna catch us, Dick.”

“No they won’t,” he replied, nosing his way along the exposed bit of Wally’s jaw. There wasn’t much, but  _ God, _ something about that hooked behind Dick’s navel and pulled him ever closer to Wally; maybe it was the rush of being here, on the Watchtower, which  _ really _ wasn’t the best place to try and have a makeout session with his boyfriend, but it had been a minute since they’d had time for anything more than a quick kiss and Dick  _ desperately _ didn’t want a repeat of the time they’d been interrupted for two months.

Maybe it would’ve been wise to simply go and see if one of the Watchtower bedrooms were free, but that was just too far. Dick was feeling impatient today, and if he was already that keyed up, then Wally  _ definitely _ wouldn’t have the patience to break apart and go elsewhere.

Wally tipped his head back with a quiet laugh. “Superman’s up here, dude.”

“And he doesn’t deliberately listen unless he needs to,” Dick shot back, smiling against Wally’s cheek. “Besides, he’s too busy talking.”

“Okay, then how about  _ your dad _ is up here,” Wally said. He pecked the corner of Dick’s mouth, and his eyes glinted at him mischievously through the gloom of the closet.  _ “My uncles _ are up here.”

Dick paused, his hands hovering over Wally’s hips. “It doesn’t bother me, but we can stop if you don’t want to-”

He sucked in a quick breath when Wally rocked against him. Okay, so Wally was  _ definitely _ hard, and he made a pleased little noise when Dick pressed him back into the shelving again. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I want to be irresponsible and kiss you in here. I just wanted to remind you of who might be disappointed about finding us,” he laughed, and  _ Christ, _ just the low, aroused rumble of Wally’s voice sent shivers down Dick’s spine. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Dick sighed, nosing his way back up to Wally’s mouth. “Remember when I said I didn’t wanna do the waiting for two months thing again?”

Wally’s snicker was quieter this time, lost between one kiss and the next. His fingers swept up into Dick’s hair, messing it up further and brushing it out of the way in equal measure. Tingles raced along his scalp, tripped their way down his shoulders as he shivered and kissed Wally harder; he swallowed the needy sound Wally made, squeezed his sides as he tentatively, clumsily rolled his hips again. 

He needn’t have worried. Wally grasped at his shoulders and spread his legs a little wider to pull Dick further between them, just so they had a better angle. The results were immediate and oh so satisfying; Wally’s suit didn’t do much to hide his erection, and while Dick had a layer of kevlar in the way with his own, it didn’t really matter in the end. They were both as hard as a rock, and Dick’s blood thrummed in his veins as Wally gasped against his lips. 

It wouldn’t take much if they wanted to finish this off. All they’d need is a little more shifting around, maybe a knee or a thigh between each other’s legs to really grind against and then just a little bit of time, but Dick knew he was ridiculously worked up already. Truth be told, he could probably get there just based on this and a little more breathless kissing, no leg needed.

And, God, Dick  _ wanted  _ to. There wasn’t exactly anything stopping them.

Wally’s fingers dug into his lower back, guiding him into some semblance of a rhythm, and thick, hot arousal weighed down Dick’s limbs, made him desperately swallow back a groan-

Which was good, really, considering there was suddenly a  _ lot _ more light in the closet.

Dick went still, and Wally froze. He broke away from the kiss as he fixed his gaze on whoever was in the doorway, and Dick just… buried his face in Wally’s shoulder, because if he moved, he knew it’d only give him too much wonderful pressure when there was  _ someone behind him. _

“Okay,” the someone said, and oh, fuck, that was  _ Hal fucking Jordan, _ of course it was, “I’m gonna just… pretend I didn’t see this.”

Wally’s throat clicked as he swallowed. “That’d be great, thanks,” he said, his voice tight. “If you could, you know… not tell Barry, especially.”

“No problem.” There was a slight tremor to Hal’s voice now, and Dick felt his face burn with embarrassment as he realised Hal was trying to bite back a laugh. He couldn’t really blame him, not when Dick was pretty sure he could feel a hysterical one rising in his own chest.

Wally shifted his weight on feet, and Dick stiffened. He gave his hips a careful, warning squeeze. Jesus Christ, if Wally adjusted again, Dick was going to crumble; they were pressed together too tightly to move around like that, and there was only so much Dick could do to not make a noise. Gently, ever so gently, Wally thumbed the back of his neck in a silent reply. Hopefully, that meant he’d understood, because Dick didn’t think he could take it if he embarrassed himself any further in front of Hal.

“Do you- Do you need something?” Wally asked.

“I- Yeah.” Hal cleared his throat. “We, uh. Ran out of staples.”

“Staples,” Wally repeated.

Hal did laugh this time, self-deprecating and awkward. “Yeah. We were doing paperwork. You mind if I just-”

“I got it.” Wally twisted then, and Dick dug his fingers into his sides, holding on for dear fucking life as Wally grabbed a box off of the shelf. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Shuffling footsteps, and then the door closed a little. “I’ll just… Y’know, you might wanna make yourselves scarce, I don’t know how much longer this meeting is gonna go on for.”

Dick sucked in a deep, steadying breath, and then stuck out his hand to give him a thumbs up. “Thanks for the warning.”

“Yep.” Hal popped the ‘p’. “This is as awkward for me as it is for you guys, so.”

“Pretty sure it’s worse for me right now,” Wally groaned. His head thunked as it lightly thumped the shelf behind him. “Please, just- Don’t ever mention this ever again.”

“Mention what?” Hal asked, and then he promptly closed the closet door.

They stayed silent for a moment, listening as Hal retreated down the corridor. Dick deflated slightly, slumping against Wally. He was entirely unsure where to go from here, but one thing was for sure: he wouldn’t be able to get right back to it instantly, if he could ever again. That was, perhaps, slightly dramatic, but then again, Dick had been raised by one of the most dramatic people on the planet, so it was hard not to be sometimes.

He winced at the thought of Bruce. Nope, that was enough thinking about parental figures while he was pressed against Wally.

“You can get in a free ‘I told you so’ if you want,” he mumbled into Wally’s neck.

Wally laughed. “No, I think I’m good. It’s my fault, too.” He nudged Dick’s side. “You wanna pick this up in one of the bedrooms?”

Dick groaned. “Wally, I love you, but that was the single most embarrassing event of my  _ life. _ I don’t think I could pick it up again if I  _ tried.” _

Wally’s fingers threaded into his hair, petting through it and scratching gently at his scalp. “So we can either go and hide for the rest of our lives, or…” 

And here, he bent his head, put his lips to Dick’s ear to murmur to him, and despite the embarrassment still sinking its claws into his chest, Dick  _ did _ have to admit that Wally had some pretty interesting ideas.

* * *

**4**

The problem with the manor, Dick thought, was that it just took too long to get to his room.

It didn’t matter that he had a speedster boyfriend. Logically, Dick knew that all he had to do was ask Wally to pick him up and sweep him across the manor to somewhere more private, but that meant stopping even for just a second, and if the house was already empty, then, well…

His book was abandoned, face down on the low table that his notes were sitting on. Dick had set up in the library with the intention of working - had, in fact, done plenty of work already, and had stacked up a good few books to skim through for research - and then Wally had arrived and that had all sort of fallen apart. Truth be told, he wasn’t quite sure how they got from greeting each other to damn near jumping each other’s bones, but it wasn’t uncommon, and he  _ had _ missed Wally.

They had somehow ended up horizontal on the couch, and through the pleasant haze clouding his mind, Dick was pretty sure he remembered Wally being the one to nudge them this way. He slotted between Dick’s legs, pressed close for a lazy grind as they kissed. This time, they were slow, unhurried; they had a whole weekend ahead of them, and while Dick would have to peel himself away to get  _ some _ work done, he could afford to put it aside for a little while to spend some time with Wally first. 

He broke away with a sigh, only to tip his head back when Wally kissed his way down his neck. He nudged aside the collar of Dick’s soft sweater, and he shivered at the slight chill in the manor. It paled in comparison to how much warmth Wally gave off, though, and coupled with just what exactly they could get up to…

A low moan slipped out from between Dick’s teeth without his permission. 

He felt Wally smile against his throat. “Yeah?”

“Shut up,” Dick huffed, flicking his shoulder playfully. “You know my neck is sensitive.”

“And it’s hot,” Wally murmured. He nipped at the crook of his neck, and Dick shifted underneath him again as he puffed out a quiet breath. They were already pressed flush together so there was no way that Wally missed the desperate little rock of his hips, but he didn’t do much more than exhale a little harder before he sucked a mark into a spot just under Dick’s collar. 

Wally’s hand skimmed under the hem of Dick’s sweater, pressing up underneath it to fan his fingers against his lower back. It gave him the perfect leverage to ease Dick into another roll of his hips, and Dick bit the inside of his cheek hard at the perfect press of his cock against Wally’s. It  _ shattered _ him, and he dragged Wally back up to kiss him feverishly again; all thoughts of relaxed and easy were gone, yanked away in that one instant, and yet Wally, for once in his life, stayed infuriatingly  _ slow. _

“Walls,” Dick groaned, grasping at his hips just to pull him into his next buck,  _ “please, _ c’mon.”

To his relief, Wally flashed him a smile - too close to see properly, but it was there in the sparkle of his eyes - and he slipped his hand between them to press his palm against Dick. A ragged moan tore out of his throat, ripping its way through him like fire racing up his spine. It burned in his throat, boiled up into another noise that Wally muffled with a kiss.

God, Wally was so warm - almost  _ too _ warm, almost to the point that Dick wanted to be rid of his sweater altogether. He considered it for a long, sweet kiss, and then promptly forgot all about it when Wally gently squeezed him through his jeans. His breath stuttered in his lungs as he arched up against him, chasing more, fucking up against Wally’s hand as he pressed down again, harder this time. Dick’s head spun with arousal, and all he could do was whimper as Wally’s fingers trailed up to his button and zipper-

And then Wally paused - or, more accurately, froze. He lifted his head away from Dick’s to stare over the back of it, out into the rest of the library. 

Dick frowned. “Everything okay?”

“Hold on,” Wally murmured, propping himself up on his hands. “I think I can hear-”

He stopped, mouth snapping shut. Dick raised his eyebrows, but he cocked his head to try and pick up on whatever had caught his attention. 

Abruptly, the world blurred around Dick as he was swept off of his feet and away. He landed again behind one of the towering bookcases, and Wally - breathless, panting - pressed him into the shadows. Dick’s hands came up to his shoulders automatically, his thumbs working to try and ease some of the hard tension wrapped up in them now.

“What-” 

Wally held up a finger to his own mouth, and Dick fell silent, straining to hear-

And then he heard voices. 

That was definitely Bruce’s low rumble, warmer than it usually was with guests, so it didn’t take much to figure out who he was with. Clark’s chuckle came loud and clear, and Dick felt his heart seize in his chest.

Oh, shit. 

He knew that Clark didn’t deliberately listen in - he tried to switch off his super hearing as much as he could, in fact, the majority of the time - but there was only so much he could do when proximity came into play, too. Dick knew from experience that Clark could hear a pin drop from across a room, so it was guaranteed that he knew he and Wally were in the library right now; odds were, he could hear their deeper than usual breaths as they hid, their elevated pulses from the sudden rush.

Dick almost laughed out loud. He pressed his palm over his own mouth to stifle any noise - not that it would do much good - and Wally shook with silent laughter as he crowded in closer to Dick.

“This is so stupid,” Dick breathed. Wally buried his face in Dick’s shoulder, his shoulders trembling as he tried to keep quiet.

The footsteps stopped. “What is it?” Bruce asked.

“I thought I heard…” Clark trailed off. “Never mind. Where was that book?”

Wally raised his head, grinning and looking in the direction of their voices as if he could see their owners from behind the shelves. Dick just leaned back against the bumpy spines of the books for now, biting his lip to keep himself quiet; if they needed to move, Wally would whisk them away to safety. Clark would know, but it would be quicker than Bruce could see, at least, so they’d get away pretty much flawlessly. If Clark hadn’t said anything yet, Dick was willing to bet that he’d keep his mouth shut for them.

The only torturous part was the wait. Dick fiddled with the ends of Wally’s hair as he listened to the rasp of pages, the shuffle of books as they slid back onto the shelf. Wally leaned against him, warm and solid and tempting, but Dick satisfied himself with tucking his nose into the crook of Wally’s neck to breathe him in. He smelled faintly of ozone, clean like the aftermath of a thunderstorm, even though it was perfectly dry outside. It was familiar and comforting.

“Aha,” Bruce said. The book whispered across the shelf as Bruce pulled it down, and Clark hummed as he presumably took it. “No need to rush on returning it. I know you’ll bring it back in one piece.”

“You know me, I tear through books,” Clark chuckled. He paused, and then added, “Although maybe I’ll take my time with this one.”

It was a touch too deliberate, given the circumstances. Dick stifled a snort in Wally’s shoulder, and gave his hair a gentle tug when a quiet, breathy laugh stuttered in Wally’s chest. “You’re gonna get us caught,” he murmured, but all he succeeded in doing was making Wally shake again. He could feel his exhale puff out against his hair, and it tickled, which  _ really _ didn’t help matters.

“Okay, well,” Clark said, “I think that’s all I needed, so I think I’ll head out. Thanks for this, Bruce.”

“No problem at all,” Bruce replied smoothly. “I trust you know your way to the door-”

“Actually, I think you should walk with me. I wanted to pick your brains about something else.”

“Oh?”

Dick tightened his grip in Wally’s t-shirt, but even he was struggling now. Two pairs of footsteps began to retreat; Dick tracked their way across the room, past the winding bookshelves, over towards the door, but it was still so  _ slow. _ At this point, it was nothing short of  _ hilarious. _

“Yeah,” Clark continued, still just a little too loud -  _ purposefully _ too loud, Dick realised, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. “You know, I think we should have a dinner party sometime soon. I’ll bring Lois, we can do dessert-”

Bruce’s warm laugh was cut off by the door. Dick waited a couple more seconds, and then he let out a long, slow exhale, one that gradually turned into a slightly hysterical giggle towards the end. Wally crumbled against him, already right back to being noisy - not in the way Dick had expected of today, exactly, but still a pleasant sound nonetheless. 

“Oh, thank God,” Wally cackled. He finally lifted his head, and Dick was delighted to see that his cheeks were pink. “I don’t think I could’ve lived that down if Bruce had caught us.”

“Hal already did catch us before,” Dick reminded him.

Wally groaned and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thanks for reminding me. But if I have to pick between Superman and Batman catching me with my tongue down my boyfriend’s throat, I’ll take Superman any day. He’d probably offer me a condom and walk away.”

“I’m  _ not _ using a condom that he gave us.” Dick pulled a face, just to make Wally laugh all over again. “We have plenty of our own, I think we’re good.”

“You’re right,” Wally snickered, shuffling in close to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And, you know what, speaking of…” 

Wally sunk to his knees then, making a slow, teasing show of it as he got comfortable. His hands framed Dick’s hips as he pressed a damning kiss against the renewed bulge in his jeans, and this time, Dick leaned against the bookshelves for support as Wally unbuckled his belt, let his underwear and pants pool around his ankles as he kissed his way further south. 

* * *

**5**

It was a miracle that Dick managed to wait until they got back to Titans Tower.

Roy lagged behind on the way back, making an interested noise as they passed a coffee stand. “You go on ahead,” he said, waving them on. “I’ll catch up. You guys want anything?”

“I’m good,” Wally said, shifting on his feet. Dick could practically feel the lingering energy radiating off of him, manifesting in a slight staticky buzz across his skin. There was, of course, a surefire way to help settle him again after all of that - more exercise was the key - but the more  _ fun _ method meant getting home as soon as possible and, preferably, finding a little bit of privacy.

“Suit yourself.” Roy shrugged when Dick shook his head. “I’ll see you guys when I get back.”

They stepped away, and once they were out of the way of civilians just enough, Wally dipped down to sweep Dick off of his feet. He laughed, even as he obligingly secured his arms around Wally’s neck, and slipped into the familiar, strange rushing feeling of being carried by a speedster; the world blurred around him as they went too fast for his eyes to track, and his stomach lurched as it was left behind on the street. Within a few seconds, they were already at the Tower -  _ inside _ the Tower - and the door to Wally’s bedroom clicked shut behind them.

Wally set him back on his feet, and Dick pressed a hand against the wall to steady himself. “You okay?” Wally asked, frowning.

“I’m fine,” Dick promised, waving him off. It wasn’t new or worrying; it was just his body catching up, falling back in sync with how time and space  _ usually _ worked for him. “Just catching my breath.”

When the room stopped spinning, Dick looked up at Wally again. He’d pulled his cowl back, leaving tufts of red hair to puff out from his head now that they weren’t trapped. His cheeks were flushed pink, and he bounced on his feet a little, almost imperceptibly. If Dick hadn’t been looking for it, he wouldn’t have noticed.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “C’mere.”

Wally hesitated. “You sure? If you’re still dizzy, I can wait, or I can go-”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Walls. Come here.”

His arms were suddenly full of warm, vibrating speedster. Wally pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, as if he was asking for permission; Dick answered silently, turning his head to catch his lips with his own, shivering at the soft, relieved noise Wally made. A shudder wracked his frame, one that spoke volumes about just how keyed up Wally was - that, and the fact that he was already half hard against Dick’s hip made him wonder if they had accidentally instilled a Pavlovian response in themselves here, but it was a little late to think about it just now.

Quick like lightning, ideas flashed through Dick’s mind, jumbling and twisting together until one specific image caught his mind’s eye.

He nudged Wally back. A whine slipped out from between Wally’s teeth, and Dick ignored the pulse of heat in his gut at the noise.

“Can I blow you?” Dick asked, murmuring the words into the scant space between them.

Wally’s breath stuttered in his lungs. “Oh, God, please,” he breathed.

Dick pressed his fingers under the waistband of Wally’s pants - that silver bolt of lightning around the waist was perfect for disguising the two halves of his Flash suit - and gently pressed Wally towards his desk chair. The pants came down as he sunk into it heavily, as if his legs couldn’t hold his weight any longer, and when Dick settled between his knees, Wally’s hands flew up to his shoulders, his cheeks, his hair, anywhere they could touch. Dick was more than familiar with the desperate, skittering touch, the moments when Wally let his speed get away from himself just a little bit, and it never failed to set his blood on fire.

He trailed his palm up, pressed it against Wally’s cock with only the thin cotton of his underwear in the way. Wally buckled at the middle immediately, crunching over Dick with a choked up noise. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Dick asked, playful and teasing. He crooked an eyebrow over the Nightwing domino as he bowed down, kissing his way down the exposed portion of Wally’s abdomen.

“Just you,” Wally sighed, threading his fingers into his hair to hold on. “I just- I just kept thinking about getting home, doing this-”

“On the job?” Dick smiled against his inner thigh. The muscle jumped under his lips, tensing and relaxing again a second later. It was a damning enough reaction even without the bright pink tint to Wally’s face.

Wally shifted, pressing up into his palm again. “Only once it was done,” he promised, “and only because I was still so restless.” He swallowed hard, hard enough that Dick heard the gulp. “You know that adrenaline makes it harder to come down after.”

It was fair enough. It wasn’t often that Wally couldn’t burn off all that he needed to during a fight, but this had been one of those rare days where it had been over and done with quickly, far too quickly for Wally to properly work through the burst of tension a sharp spike of adrenaline brought on. It lingered in his limbs, in his tightened muscles; Dick skimmed the fingertips of his gloves over his thighs, and he felt the way he strained even through the kevlar. 

“I know,” Dick murmured soothingly, peppering a few kisses across his abdomen. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear, and with no further preamble, he tugged them down to his knees. Wally lifted his hips, eager to help, and once he was settled again, Dick closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss the base of his cock. 

It didn’t matter that he hadn’t shed a single piece of his suit; they’d get to that eventually. Right now, Dick had bigger fish to fry.

He didn’t tease, not right now. There would be time for that later, when Wally inevitably geared up for a second round before Dick had even had his first - which was, admittedly, one of the more fantastic things about dating a speedster. He hummed at the thought as he placed a few dragging, sweet kisses up his length, up to the head, and he was hard pressed not to moan himself as he sunk down to take the first couple of inches into his mouth.

Wally’s fingers flexed in his hair, his hips lifting and then stilling when he caught himself. “Dick,” he gasped, fumbling to grasp his shoulder. “Oh,  _ oh, _ shit-”

Dick was slow, taking his time as he bobbed lower to the circle of his fist. He wanted to stroke Wally, but he knew the rough fingers of his gloves wouldn’t be exactly pleasant; fleetingly, he thought about pulling them off, getting down to skin on skin, but he was distracted by Wally’s shuddering moans before he could fully think it through. His eyelids fluttered closed as he drew up and deliberately pressed his tongue against the head just to make Wally squirm.

“Dick,” he repeated, breathless now as he swept Dick’s hair away from his eyes. “Dick, holy shit,  _ your mouth-” _

_ “Okay,” _ said a very, very different voice in Dick’s right ear. Wally froze under his hands, and Dick immediately lifted off of him, his cheeks burning as Roy continued.  _ “So when I said ‘I’ll see you guys when I get back’-” _

“Um,” Dick said intelligently. 

Roy’s laugh was full of promise, the kind that assured Dick that there would be teasing to come later.  _ “Don’t let me interrupt you guys. We all know how grumpy you got last time.” _

“Fuck off,” Wally groaned, sinking lower in the chair. He pressed a hand across his face, as if he could just wipe away his blush. “C’mon, man.”

“Let’s just… pretend this didn’t happen,” Dick said. He met Wally’s eyes, and he gave his knee a sympathetic squeeze. “Shut off the comms, nobody ever heard anything. Nothing happened here. Please?”

_ “Whatever you want,” _ Roy said easily, still chuckling.  _ “Hey, have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t-” _

Dick rolled his eyes. “Bye, Roy!” he said, too loud as he reached up to tap his earpiece and cut off the channel. It had the desired effect; Wally laughed, and some of that embarrassed tension dripped away as he removed his own earpiece and laid it on his desk. Dick tossed his up there too, and then dropped his hands back to Wally’s legs, drumming his fingers on his thighs.

“So,” Dick began, raising his eyebrows and grinning, “did that kill the mood entirely, or…?”

“Absolutely not,” Wally said. He combed his fingers through Dick’s hair again, resting them somewhere in the back as he leaned down to kiss Dick’s forehead. “I’m still game if you are.”

Dick’s smirk was wicked and sharp. “Oh, I’m game. Lean back and let me take care of you?”

Wally’s throat bobbed, and then he nodded once. He settled back into the chair, his legs spreading just a little further as Dick kissed a slow, meandering path up the inside of one thigh. By the time he reached Wally’s cock again, he was already right back to making those soft, sweet, desperate noises, and they only escalated as Dick found his rhythm.

* * *

**+1**

“God, you look so fucking good,” Wally hissed, pressing him back against the wall. Dick sucked in a quick breath as he tilted his head back, giving Wally more than enough room to attack his neck; no doubt there would be a few too obvious hickeys there once he was done, and the thought made Dick shiver.

Distantly, the sounds of the Justice League Halloween party raged on in Wayne Manor. It had spilled out of the manor’s main entrance and into the surrounding rooms - some hosted food, others one of several dance floors or games - so it had been a challenge to find an unoccupied area to catch a moment alone with Wally. It had never stopped them from trying before, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to stop them now.

The best they’d found was an unused office, one that was definitely not part of the Halloween bash. There was no dust, of course - there never was with Alfred, who always seemed to work in mysterious ways - but considering there weren’t any bowls of candy sitting around, Dick had figured it was a pretty safe bet. And, in the end, the wall by the door worked just fine; ideally, if anyone came in, it’d give them a moment to spring apart, even if they didn’t look totally innocent.

“How long do you think we have?” Wally panted, squeezing a hand between them to press against his cock. He was warm through the suit - their  _ hero _ suits; they’d coordinated with the Titans for a gag, where they had all decided to dress as Nightwing and Flash. Given their ratio of redheads to people with dark hair, it had been too amusing to pass up.

“Not long enough,” Dick said, biting his lip and pressing into Wally’s touch. “Fuck, not long enough at all.”

“Mm.” Wally nosed his way back up to his ear as he slipped a hand under Dick’s waistband. “So you’re saying you  _ can’t _ fuck me over that fancy desk over there?”

_ “Oh, _ later,” Dick gasped. His knees trembled, threatening to give out underneath him, but he stood firm. He scrambled, yanked Wally closer again to kiss him senseless. “Later,  _ definitely _ later, holy shit, Walls. Please don’t tease, we don’t have long-”

He bit back a too loud groan at the first touch of Wally’s hand. He’d skipped past underwear and gone straight for skin contact; he tugged Dick’s pants down just a little further, just enough to pull him out into the open for one slow, luxurious stroke. Dick slumped back against the wall with a shaky breath, holding onto Wally’s hips just a little too hard as he tried to get his brain back online. He wanted to touch Wally too, but he needed his limbs to actually cooperate first, and that was a little difficult with the way Wally gently squeezed him on the upstroke.

Dick bit his lip hard, desperate to keep quiet. They were out of the way, sure, and definitely covered up by music and chatter, but there were still plenty of super guests. It was a pretty safe assumption that they could get away with this while said supers were distracted, but Dick didn’t want to push his luck any further.

And yet.

“Let me get you,” he said, forcing his restless energy into words instead. When Wally nodded, Dick’s fingers stumbled over his hips, slotting in under the lightning belt to pull everything down to Wally’s upper thighs. He didn’t waste time on pleasantries, simply lifting his hand to lick his palm before he really took Wally in hand.

He moaned, dangerously loud. Dick snagged him for a hasty kiss, and Wally’s following whimper quieted just a little, just enough for now. He was already wet at the head, sticky where Dick dragged his thumb over it and down the shaft, and Wally’s hips jumped into his touch in a silent plea for more. Heat prickled its way across Dick’s skin, slow but  _ insistent _ and scorching, and it made him want to crawl out of the Nightwing suit and right into Wally’s arms, press them both down to the floor and forget all about the fucking party.

Instead, he just made an incoherent noise against Wally’s mouth when he squeezed him almost too tightly, clumsy from the way Dick started jerking him off. God, Dick wished they had lube on them, but it was too late for Wally to run them up to his room now-

“Wait,” Wally murmured, and Dick instantly paused, his grip around him slackening. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Dick’s mouth as he pulled back a little, and Dick relaxed when he saw Wally’s eyes crinkling at the corners with a smile. “I think we should really revisit the fucking me over the desk thing.”

“We don’t have time,” Dick said, a whine edging into his voice. God, what he wouldn’t give to do just that, to crowd Wally up against the desk and take him apart, but there wasn’t time to prep him, let alone get anywhere else. “We don’t even have any lube-”

“I do,” Wally said. He held up his arm, offering up the little hidden pocket on the inside of his wrist. Usually, he used it to store his phone and wallet in his suit when he needed them, but Dick knew that those were up in his room, so why was there still a slight, flat bulge under the stretchy fabric? 

Grinning, Wally slipped his fingers in to pluck out two things: a condom, and a little square packet of lube. “And,” he said, his cheeks burning a brighter pink now, “I, uh. Already took care of the prep.”

“You-” Dick’s throat closed up. He swallowed hard. “You took care of it?”

Wordlessly, Wally caught Dick’s hand in his, and he guided it down the back of his pants. There, Dick curved his hand against the familiar shape of Wally’s ass, and-  _ oh. _ That was the base of a plug, and that rushing noise was all of the blood in Dick’s body rushing south.

“I came prepared,” Wally said, laughing through his embarrassment. It was there in the bright red spots on his cheekbones, in the way he almost shyly averted his gaze from Dick’s. “We don’t have to, not if you don’t want to-”

“Oh, I definitely want to,” Dick breathed. “I just- I didn’t expect  _ this.” _

Wally broke into a sharp grin as he backed away from Dick and took a step towards the desk, and with the pair of them drunk on desire, the next few moments seemed to skip like a lagging movie; one minute, Wally was tearing the condom open with his teeth and rolling it onto Dick for him, and in the next he gave Wally one last searing kiss before he turned around, bending over the desk in a way that deliberately stuck his ass out. Dick only toyed with the plug for a moment, just to make Wally huff out a surprised breath as he pressed on the end before finally sliding it free. With nowhere else for it to go, Dick dropped it by their feet for now to join his gloves; they could run the toy upstairs before they rejoined the party. It’d need cleaning anyway.

“Dick,” Wally gasped, “c’mon, we need to hurry.” He shifted, adjusted his stance to press back against Dick more deliberately, and Dick bit his lip hard. Now that he knew what he’d been up to before the party, it was no wonder he’d been so eager to sneak off, and just the mental image of it had warmth prickling under Dick’s collar, leaving him too warm under the Nightwing suit. 

He scooped up the abandoned lube packet, carefully tearing it open and spilling some onto his fingers. He couldn’t help the low noise that spilled out of him as he pressed a couple of them into Wally - and, sure enough, they went easily, smoothly, and Wally arched  _ beautifully _ under him. Dick flicked his gaze over the way Wally propped himself up on his forearms, the flush on his cheeks as he glanced back over his shoulder, the quick dart of his tongue over his lower lip. He made  _ such _ a pretty picture.

“Dick,” he repeated, more insistent now. “I’m good, I promise, I-  _ oh.” _ He hung his head as a shiver wracked through him, and Dick pressed on his prostate again, just to be a little bit of an asshole.

“I know,” Dick promised, brushing over the spot a third time. Wally’s shoulders jerked with the effort of holding himself up. “I just wanted to do this first.”

“Then hurry up,” Wally whined. His forehead touched the desk with a soft thud.  _ “Please.” _

Dick’s throat went dry. He nodded - Wally couldn’t  _ see _ him, he was facing away - and withdrew, reaching for the lube packet to pour the rest over the condom. He only indulged himself for one quick stroke, just to spread the lube, and then he stepped up closer to Wally to grind against him. A thin noise rose in Wally’s throat, somewhere between relieved and pleading all in one. 

“Please,” he breathed again, rocking back against Dick, and then he gasped quietly as Dick carefully pressed into him. It turned into a soft moan as Dick inched forwards, nice and slow; Dick bit the inside of his cheek to centre himself, focusing on Wally for any sign that he should pause, but all Wally did was bury a moan into the crook of his elbow and roll back again, begging with actions rather than words. 

Every time they had sex, Dick was stunned all over again by how fucking  _ gorgeous  _ Wally was, no matter what exactly they were doing. There was something particularly perfect about having Wally like this, though - flushed, panting,  _ desperate _ \- and it set Dick’s nerves ablaze as he finally, finally sunk in to the base. Wally’s fingers twitched against the polished wood under his palms, almost like he’d tried and failed to find sheets to cling to. Dick bent over him, curved over him to pepper a few sweeter kisses along the back of his shoulder, and here, he could feel the way Wally trembled a little with anticipation.

“You okay?” Dick murmured.

Wally nodded so frantically that his hair bobbed. “Yeah,” he croaked. “Yeah, I’m good, I-  _ Please _ move, Dick,  _ please.” _

He offered up a gentle roll of his hips, and Wally turned his face back into his forearm to stifle his low groan. Dick skimmed a hand down to hold onto his side, fitting his thumb to the slight slope to Wally’s spine as he rocked into him again, more deliberately this time. Wally moved with him, as smooth as a wave, and all Dick could do was bow his head to press it against the back of Wally’s neck as he built his way up to a clumsy rhythm - slow at first, but quickening with the way Wally jerked back against him.

Words failed him as he sped up, urged on by the persistent ache in his abdomen. He just  _ wanted _ even though he already  _ had _ Wally right here, and the want rose like a tidal wave in his chest. The only way he could soothe it was by touching Wally as much as possible, so he raced to do just that; he placed a hand over one of Wally’s on the desk to slot his fingers into the gaps between his boyfriend’s, nosed against the top of his spine as he panted, lingered occasionally when his hips fit against Wally’s ass just to grind in and make him whine - make them  _ both _ whine, and Dick gulped in deep lungfuls of air as he traced his palm over the exposed portion of Wally’s waist, chasing the shivers that raced across his skin.

“Mm, can you-” Wally cut himself off, jostled by Dick’s thrust. He gasped raggedly when Dick withdrew, only to lose his thread all over again with the next roll - slower this time, because he  _ did _ want to hear what Wally wanted. He had a good idea, but still,  _ hearing _ it from him always kicked things a few steps closer to the end. “Can you touch me?” Wally forced out between one breathy noise and the next. “I need- I can’t reach like this.”

He slipped his hand from his hip, down to curve around and jack Wally off in time. It was clumsy, desperate, more out of rhythm than in it, but it had the desired effect: Wally moaned too loudly as he buried his face back in his arms, shivered as he rocked between Dick and his hand. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dick hissed. He planted his free hand on the table now, using the leverage to fuck into him a little harder, a little quicker. Heat was bubbling in his throat, in his lungs, in his fucking  _ brain, _ blinding him to anything outside this room. Wally was like a livewire, electric in the way he couldn’t stay still, pressing into every touch. He was  _ leaking _ slick on Dick’s fingers, made the wet slide of his hand even wetter, easing the way as he sped up, determined to make Wally come.

Except Wally propped himself up on his hands, planted his hands flat on the desk, and he  _ rolled _ with the next thrust, pressed himself against Dick’s chest as much as he could while still arching to let Dick fuck him. He threw one arm back behind himself, hooking it behind Dick’s neck to tangle in his hair, and now his noises weren’t muffled, Dick could hear every fucking one, and they each chipped away at his restraint. They were sharp, short, punched out of his lungs with every thrust, interspersed by little pleas, quiet hisses of  _ Dick, fuck, please, please, I’m close, please- _

“I’m gonna come,” Dick gasped. It snapped into place in his chest like an elastic band about to ping away from his fingers, abruptly certain that it would be only moments away. Wally whimpered, and Dick felt him twitch in his palm as he squeezed a little tighter, moaned a little louder.  _ “Wally, _ fuck, I’m gonna come- oh,  _ oh, _ holy shit, Walls-”

It broke over him in pulses, starting at the base of his spine and feathering out along his limbs, washing through him in slow waves. Dick buried his face in the back of Wally’s shoulder to muffle his noises, shuddering as hot, sharp sparks chased the gentle flood of relief. Distantly, he was aware of Wally panting his name into the open air as warmth spilled over his fingers; he shivered in Dick’s arms, chased his hand for a few lingering strokes to work through the aftershocks, and then finally, gradually, relaxed again.

Wally bowed over the desk with a huff, slumping back onto his forearms as exhaustion sunk in. Dick crowded close to him, leaning over to nuzzle the back of Wally’s head and indulge in a little bit of awkwardly positioned cuddling until they eventually moved.

“Please tell me you brought tissues,” Dick murmured into his ear, just to make Wally shake with quiet laughter.

“I did,” he promised. Lazily, he tapped his forearm again. “I told you I came prepared. Think I’m gonna have to run upstairs for a shower, though.”

Wally shifted underneath him, and Dick straightened up again. He winced as he pulled out of him, and made quick work of tying off the condom and tucking it into one of the now empty packets. “And throw me to the wolves out there?” he teased, clumsily tugging Wally’s pants up for him one-handed. “I’m amazed we didn’t get caught already.”

He accepted a couple of tissues when Wally freed them, swiping the come and lube off of his palm before he began trying to straighten himself up. Dick wasn’t entirely sure he looked as unruffled as he had before; sure, the suit was easy enough to reset, but Dick knew that his hair was a mess and there were hickeys blossoming above the collar. Nobody would ignore that.

And yet, Wally just shot him a cheeky grin as he pulled his pants back into place properly. “I think we’re good. Besides, we’re going back in separately. If anyone asks, you just wanted some air.”

“Because that’s believable,” Dick snorted. He scooped up his gloves to tuck them under his armpit, and then offered Wally the abandoned plug with only a  _ slight _ blush. “You, uh, mind dropping this off in my room on your way?”

Wally winked. “I’ve got it.” He scooped up the trash, took the plug, and leaned in to kiss Dick - and then  _ lingered _ for one long, warm, luxurious moment, his lips pressed to Dick’s. The problem with quickies, Dick thought, was that he couldn’t spend hours just kissing Wally senseless afterwards. That, unfortunately, would have to wait until later, when the party was long over.

“See you in a sec,” Wally said, and then he was gone. He’d left the door ajar, cracked open onto the corridor.

Dick stopped by the bathroom on his way back to the party, just to wash his hands and splash some water on his face. There was definitely no ignoring the hickeys; they were dark and obvious against his throat, and  _ clearly  _ new. He grimaced at his reflection as he slipped his gloves back on, but he couldn’t bring himself to be that annoyed about it, not when he was thrumming with satisfaction. If nothing else,  _ that _ would be the thing that clued people in.

And yet, when he finally filtered back into the party and found his friends - he felt like a changed man, and it was  _ bizarre _ that nobody gave him a second glance - they just smiled at him and offered to grab him a drink.

“We wondered where you’d disappeared to,” Garth said, smiling at him over his soda. He looked far too good in his cobbled together Nightwing suit, Dick thought. It was a little unfair, actually. Lilith made a fantastic Flash next to him, though, with her red hair spilling out through the top of the cowl in artful waves. 

“We wondered if you’d gotten lost,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows at him through the too big holes in the cowl.

Dick laughed. “In the house I grew up in?”

“Maybe you used a really far away bathroom,” she snickered. “I wouldn’t blame you, it’s loud in here.”

He had no doubt that she meant loud in other ways - most likely, the overwhelming internal voices floating through the room, doubled up by the actual sound of chatter - but she was still smiling and relaxed. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad night tonight, or maybe she just hadn’t met her limit yet.

Then again, if other people had kept her too busy to overhear anything  _ else, _ then Dick was very, very grateful that the party was so rowdy. He hadn’t even thought about Lilith’s mindreading.

Donna slid back into the conversation neatly, handing Dick his lemonade with a smile and a wink. She, too, pulled off the Nightwing look pretty well, he had to admit; she wore it with the same confidence she applied to her own hero outfit, so in the end, all she’d needed was the rough elements of the suit to make it obvious who she was for Halloween. Her Flash was nowhere to be seen, though.

“Where’s Wally?” Donna asked.

“Bathroom,” Dick said, and then took a deliberate few swigs of his drink just so they couldn’t ask him anything else. God, he hoped Wally didn’t take too long, he needed backup here.

And yet, nobody mentioned the hickeys, or pressed him about why he’d vanished for so long. It was easy enough to slip back into the party, and by the time he’d assembled a plate of snacks for himself and Wally, the man himself reappeared - still a little flushed, but from the hot water this time. He fit into Dick’s side, stealing a few chips from the paper plate like nothing had ever happened.

The missing member of the Titans appeared only minutes later. Roy emerged from the crowd with Jason in tow, a grin on his face as he waved at Dick.  _ His _ Flash outfit was more reminiscent of Arsenal with his bare arms and hat, but it was an amusing enough effort to pair with Donna -  _ Donna, _ and not Jason, because Jason had point blank refused to dress up as his brother for Halloween. In the end, it had been down to the Titans to pair off for the joke, and Jason had settled for a simple Grim Reaper cloak.

“There you are,” Donna snickered, arching her eyebrows over the domino as they joined the circle. “Did you guys have fun?”

Dick’s stomach lurched, and he was halfway to figuring out a defence when he realised that all eyes were on Jason and Roy, not him. Jason frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You were gone for a while,” Garth said, nudging Roy’s elbow with his own. “It’s okay, Bruce didn’t notice.”

“We were on the other side of the room,” Roy said, shooting him a frown, “what the fuck- We didn’t sneak off, what do you  _ mean?” _

Lilith stifled her laugh behind her hand, and simply… didn’t offer up a verdict. Dick blinked at her; she, of all people, would know whether Jason and Roy were lying, but apparently, she was in the mood to just cause trouble. He couldn’t say he blamed her; it  _ was _ Halloween, after all. Trick or treat was  _ part _ of it.

“We were talking to Kori,” Jason said, scowling. “Seriously, go ask her yourself-”

“Mhm,” Donna hummed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Whatever you say.”

“For once, I’m innocent, and none of you believe me,” Roy scoffed. There was mischief sparkling in his eyes, though, so clearly he didn’t mind the teasing as much as he was pretending he did. “Typical.”

There was a snort on Dick’s left, and he shot a quick glance to the side to see Wally barely hiding his laughter. When their eyes met, his grin widened, and Dick looked away again just to compose himself so he didn’t burst into giggles. If Jason and Roy were going to take the blame, Dick certainly wasn’t about to pull the spotlight back on himself, not when he and Wally had  _ finally _ gotten away with it. 

Really, they should have been caught. It was a fucking  _ miracle _ that they had gotten away unscathed, and Dick was going to take his wins when they came to him. If those wins came in the form of sharing quiet, amused glances with Wally - ones that also held a promise for later, where they could try their luck again - then even better. 


End file.
